


Breaking & Entering into his Heart

by lustful_ereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Danger, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful_ereri/pseuds/lustful_ereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…I want you to know that I’m onto you. Something isn’t right about you. I’m going to find out. I’m going to expose you.” Eren threatens.</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” Levi smirks as Eren’s face flushes.</p><p>When Eren & Levi are forced to together as lab partners, Eren can’t help but feel on edge around him with his elusive answers to his questions, hypnotizing eyes that flash with bitter sadness & the way he always feels his eyes on him.</p><p>Before long, Eren’s defenses start to break down as his curiosity about Levi starts to burn up. Why does he always appear wherever he is? How does Levi know what to say to make Eren want to hit him but also feel attracted to him at the same time? And what are those V-shaped scars on his smooth, creamy back?</p><p>Their connection grows, Eren’s own life suddenly becomes fragile and that scares him: Not having control of his own self. Does he ran or bet on Levi?</p><p>Promise you won’t regret reading this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking & Entering into his Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on titan is rightfully Hajime Isayama’s work!
> 
> So yeah, I decided to write again! It’s based of the Hush, Hush series so for those who read the series and loved it, you’ll going to love what I did with these two! If you haven’t read the series I recommend you do and that you’re going to love this. I totally promise!

Eren POV

 

The whole day had been boring as hell. It hadn't mattered that he dressed up in his best dark skinnies, sky blue V-neck, finishing the outfit with his grey beanie and converse. Oh, no, it hadn’t. Because if it had mattered he would be banging that cute guy with the tat on his back in the locker room right now!

Of course, Jean probably would have heard about it if he had done it and probably would have blown off his ear. Sometimes he wondered if that Horseface knew what ‘Friends with Benefits’ meant at all. Whenever some hot guy would try to hit on him, Jean would come out of nowhere and start making out with him right then and there.

This time what stopped him was a Hazel Eye Hottie who he would have also had choose if he had been in the same position as Tat the Cutie. Hazel Eyes played on the soccer team and whenever he took off his shirt, he exposed everyone to glaucoma. If he was going to be blind because of those abs than he had a great life.

Still though, Hazel Eyes could have been a _little_ generous and waited 15 minutes more.

~~~

Entering his last class of the day, he knew this is what he’d been waiting for since he picked this to be his fourth period. Scrawled on the white board, it read,” The world of Human Reproduction (S-e-x)”

All earlier thoughts of the events that happened where instantly gone as Eren slide into his seat next to Armin. “I think the Mighty one is giving you the go.”

Armin pushes at his chest, smiling.” No, I think it’s a sign that you’re going to Hell, you pervert.”

He shrugs, taking out his notebook, pen and flickers a piece of gum into his mouth.” I have to be prepared, though I don’t think they’ll teach me anything that I don’t know.”

Armin groans and turns back to face the front of the room on hearing Ms. Dickson entering.” Already I bet most of you read the board for the first time upon being in this class.”

The class lets out a whoop of cheers and whistles.

Ms. Dickson rolls her eyes.” Some of you don’t realize that sex is more than just a 15 minute trip to the backseat of your car. Sex is science. So what’s science?”

“Another class I have an F in?” someone said in the back.

“Just like the only class I’m flunking?” said another.

“Animals?”

She pinches the bridge of her nose.” Eren, could you tell us what science is?”

“Isn’t in investigating something? “He supplies, unsure since he was one of the people who didn’t pay attention when she talked.

She nods.” Keep going.”

“Um, it requires us having to be sneaky in order to find out what other looks in a person?”

“Exactly, and being able to perfect being sneaky takes practice –“

“So does sex!” a guy in the back sings, causing some snickers to rise.

Ms. Dickson shoots a look at the offender before looking back at him expectantly and somehow he feels something unravel in his stomach.” You must know a lot about Armin, you sat next to him because you’re familiar with him, right?”

“Yea…”

“And you’ve been friends with him for years right?”

“Yea…”

“So you already know everything about him, correct?”

“Yea…”

She points a slim finger at him. “And that there is the problem. All of you guys picked your partners because you know them and that’s why there’s a new seating chart starting now.”

“Huh? That’s not fair! It’s like almost the end of the school year,” Ymir protests, pointing an accusing finger at the teacher. Krista slips further down in her seat next to her.

“My class, my rules. Now everyone sitting in the right corner of the table move backwards and those in the back move up front.”

Eren pouts as he waves Armin goodbye as he heads up to the front. Ymir is still grumbling loudly enough for the teacher to hear as she hauls her stuff to the front too. He smiles at that. She really loved Krista.

He looks over at the new transfer that came here a couple of weeks ago. He’d barely spoken the whole time he’d been in the class. Now that he was sitting next to him he could see his undercut, his bangs resting alongside his temples, flawless creamy complexion and the whole black outfit. He looked sexy. He looked _dangerous_.

“Alright, now I want you all to jot down a few things about your new partner. For those who’ll blow this off I suggest you don’t because I’ll be checking for accuracy, so don’t try me.” With that being said she returned back to her desk as slowly one by one the class started to work on the assignment.

Eren looks back at his partner. “Hey, I’m Eren,” he say, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Piercing gray eyes meet his, a slightly bored expression on his face.” Levi.”

As in jeans? He almost blurts that out but bites on his tongue. He didn’t want to upset his partner that fast, though that would have been his top record. Eren’s eyes travel over to Armin, who is talking to Krista, both of them laughing. A few seats away he could see Ymir and he has to wonder if Armin could feel the black burning look she’s throwing at him behind his head.

He moves his head back to his partner when he hears the gliding of a pen moving across his paper in front of him. Eren frowns.” Hey, are you writing?”

“And he can state the obvious, “the black hair raven states, lazily writing that onto his paper. Eren cranes his neck to see what else he wrote but Levi moves it away from sight.

“Hey! I think I have a right to know what you’re writing about me.”

“And I think I have a right to keep my things to myself.”

“Fine, whatever,” he huffs, twirling his pen in his fingers,” What music you like?

“What if I don’t like music?”

“Okayy,” he drawls, trying to not point out how weird that was,” What you do with your free time?”

“I never have free time.”

Eren thinks he hears his pen make a little crack noise as he bended it – in frustration, that is! “Look, I don’t need another class to add to be line of classes I’m already failing so help me out, huh?”

“Alright then,” Levi drawls, leaning back on his seat,” I like making keys.”

Eren holds in a snicker as he scribbles that onto his sheet.

“I wasn’t finished,” he said.” There’s this golden key that I never leave the house with, and who has temper tantrums sometimes, and who shudders at the thought of having to stay in the city and get a good education or could rather go backpacking around the world.”

Eren gaped at him for a moment, shaken at how _dead_ on he was. And it wasn’t just a random guess. He _knew_. And he wanted to know how- right now.

“But you’ll make it work out.”

“I will?” he asks without thinking.

“Mhmm. Being weak is your third biggest pet peeve.”

“And my second?” he asks, raging silently. Who the hell was this guy? Was this some sick joke? How could he know all that about him?

“You’re impetuous. And that worries your sister.”

“And my first?” He hisses out.

“You’re afraid that the limited control you have left will slip away without you realizing it. Probably becoming a monster even.”

Eren jerks his head away from him, reigning in his anger. He didn’t know how Levi knew all those things about him but he wasn’t going to show hint a hit of weakness. Nor a hint of fear. He wasn’t about to be intimidated by someone shorter than him.

He jumps slightly when he feels something tap on his wrist. “What’s that?” Levi asks, tapping on Eren’s birthmark. He quickly snatches his wrist away. His birthmark was unique. It was shaped as a simpler key than the one he had around his neck

“A birthmark, obviously.”

“You’re sure? Looks like a scar. Could it be that you’re suicidal?”

He snorts.” Haven’t you heard yet? I’m known as the Suicidal Bastard around here. I don’t turn down dares.”

“Oh, really?” Levi quirks a slim eyebrow and Eren finds himself inching away from him.

At the moment the bell lets out its final shrill of the day and he watches Levi smoothly stand and starts to head for the door.

“Hey, wait! We haven’t done the assignment!” Eren seriously couldn’t afford to fail another class; the principle had been very stern about it.

Levi turned back towards him and yanked his arm towards him. He took Eren’s pen lying on the table and nicely wrote down some digits before he had been able to pull away.

“Eh, kinda busy tonight,” he muttered, ignoring the voice in his mind that claimed he was a liar.

“What a coincidence. So am I.” And with that he turns on his heel of his combat boot and sauntered away.

“I’m not calling – ever!” He shouts after the disappearing figure. This may have been the first time he ever said that to a guy. An attractive guy. But he had freaked him out enough that he was firmly putting him on the Do not Cross sign.

“Are you going to the skateboard park later or heading over to Jean’s place?” Armin asks, appearing on his side as he looked through his bag to make sure he got everything.

“The park, I need to vent.”

Armin glances up at him for the first time since he stood next to him.” Something wrong?”

“If by something wrong you mean my partner, then yea.”

“The new transfer, right?”

“Yup, he gives me the chills. Like seriously, the guy knew I never take my key off. He wasn’t guessing either; he said is as If it were a fact. And, how could he have known it was a key? It was tucked out of sight!” he looks back down on his chest to see that yes, the key was differently out of sight. All that could be seen was the skinny cord hanging around his collarbones.

“Maybe he saw the t-shirt marked its shape or he could really good at reading people. “Armin suggested, going back to check if he had everything.

“He knew other things too.”

“Like what?”

He sighed. Armin wouldn’t take this logically without any evidence. It was just the way he worked. “Getting under my skin for one. Well, whatever, I’ll get Ms. Dickson to switch us back one way or another.”

“Now that’s the Eren I know and love,” the blonde smiles, as they both make their way out the room. Yup, he’ll do it, for now he’ll just have to stick it out.

~~~

“Mikasa, I’m home!” Eren shouts as he tosses his bag on the couch in the living room before making his way to the kitchen. His eyes run over the contents they had in their fridge- which wasn’t much. “Mikasa, we might have to go to the store if you don’t want me to die!”

She walks into the kitchen where he’s glumly staring at their poor excuse of food they have. “Here, just call whichever takeout you want,” she say’s throwing her phone at him. He quickly dials the numbers he long already had memorized in his head as the other person picks him and he orders his mo shu pork. He may have been half German but mo shu pork was the best. Ever.

“So how was school?” Mikasa asks as he gives her back her iphone.

He jumps onto the counter, pausing his water bottle inches away from his lips. “I got a new lab partner for 4 period.”

“Your partner was Armin, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he replies sulkily, taking a drink of his water.

“You’re moody right now because you’re not Armin’s partner?” She asks, sounding as if that was a lame reason for his sulking.

“Hey, you’ll understand if you were in my position. He’s short, dark, and intimidating.” Of course, he didn’t liked how Levi knew so much about him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like what he saw on the surface.

Long, lean muscles down his arms, board but relaxed shoulders, a hint of part seductive and teasing on those rosy lips, and that ass….

On the other hand, he was intimidating, sent chills running through his back, and left him feeling on edge.

Mikasa’s voice brought him back to the well-lit kitchen, eyes hard.” If that midget gives you any trouble you come to me, got it?”

Eren rolls his eyes at his sister.” I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

“Still,” she insisted, giving him a concern look.” He tries anything and the midget is going to be fucked up.”

At 8:30 the mo shu pork arrived and they sat in comfortable silence, Eren being in a haze of pure bliss as he took another bite of his delicious Heaven. Mikasa had only had a little, having eaten at lunch she said she wasn’t as hungry as him so she gave him the rest, which he gladly accepted. “Wait, are you sure though? You just had two slices of pizza.”

“I was over at Annie’s house.” Ah, got it.

Once when 9 ‘o’ clock came around Mikasa bid him goodnight and headed towards her room, closing the door behind her lightly. He went over to the living room and turned on the TV, lowering the volume down as he contemplative on what to do with the assignment. He knew Ms. Dickson was dead serious about us lying on the paper. She’d just check it out with Levi when she’d read that he wrote he was a stalker.

Sighing in defeat, he picked up his LG and slowly dialed in the numbers marked on his arm.

Levi picked up on the fourth ring.” What?”

“I know you said you were busy but I kind of need to pass this class so –“

He could practically hear Levi smirking as he said,” I thought you won’t going to call? Ever, was the word, right?”

He hated that he was right now eating his words and that Levi was rubbing it in. Bastard. “Whatever, let’s just meet somewhere-“

“Can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I’m in the middle of a gun contest.” He could hear the smile in Levi’s voice. “A very important gun contest.”

From the background noise he heard coming from Levi’s end, he could hear that Levi was telling the truth as he heard guns going off. Though if that was more important than his grade was up to debate.

“Where are you?”

“At Fallen’s Shooting Range. Not your kind of place.”

Eren snorts.” You don’t know me but fine, whatever, let’s just –“

He hung up at him.

He stares at his phone for another few seconds before tossing in to the end of the couch and ripping out his notebook to a clean sheet. On it he wrote: Level A asshole, rude, irritating, has a nice ass.

Eren immediately scribbles over that last part until it’s unreadable.

Another look at the TV screen displays 9:10. As he saw he only has two choices. Accept he was going to get an F on his first assignment or go hunt now Levi. He plunges his hand down inside the front pocket of his jeans and pulls out a quarter.” Okay, heads I go, tails I accept my fate.” Eren flips the coin in the air and flattens it with the back of his palm. “Well, the coin has spoken.” He mutters, ignoring the flops his stomach makes as he takes the keys to Mikasa’s Civic and silently closes the apartment door behind him

~~  
Eren’s POV

 

Fallen’s Shooting Range turned out to be further than he had thought as he pulled the small grey Civic into a parking lot behind the burgundy block building with a large sign that lit up the place’s name. Even outside he could distinctly hear guns being fired off and a small burst of fear went through him- much to his annoyance. These places were supervised. He would be safe. Ish.

Stepping inside he could see that the place was surprisingly clean. He’d been expecting to see bullet holes through the tables, trash all over the place, maybe an ‘ol fashion western gun showdown. But there was a lot of people, in clusters, as they talked about where their bullets landed. Like the head…or heart.

He was starting to believe Levi may have been right as he warily made his way around a group who bore scars on their faces and arms. He craned his neck, trying to spot the dark undercut hair when he caught a flash of black up further ahead. Not wasting time he quickly made his way over there, fuming at all the extra work he had to put in just to finish this damn assignment.

And there he was…wielding a pistol in his hand with perfect precision as one by one he unloaded his bullets, every shot hit a vital point at the human target on the back wall of the arena.

He had to clear his throat a few times to make sure his voice didn’t waver. When he was sure he had it down he called out to him.” Levi!”

Levi’s face flickered in surprise for a second before returning to his bored expression as he made his way over to him. “Sorry about the hang up. Reception isn’t great out here.”

Yeah, right.

“So this is what you said was important,” Eren said, a slight mocking tone underlying his words.

 

“Hey, gotta keep my skills in perfection. A sloppy screw-up just causes annoyances.”

Eren tries to not show how that fills him with a spike of agitation.

Instead he holds up his paper.” Just a few questions and I’ll let you go back to your fun.”

“Level A asshole,” Levi reads aloud.” Irritating, rude. Are these supposed to describe me? Not bad, Jaeger.”

He has the urge to roll his eyes again.” Do you work?”

“I bus tables at Wicked Rav.”

“Reglion?”

His expression changes slightly.” Recreational religion of a cult.”

“Huh?” What the hell did that mean?

Levi lips twitch into a smirk.” Oh, just luring this dense male into trusting me first and then sacrificing him for my own purposes. Though if you’re ready now…”

Eren narrows his eyes at him.” You aren’t my type.” Another lie but he doesn’t need to know that. “Anyway, I’ve heard you failed. Twice already.” Eren was a junior. Levi apparently was too.

Levi snickers.” And who did you hear that come?”

“A reliable source.” He wasn’t going to snitch out Armin.

“Oh, really,” he drawls out, twirling his silver pistol between his fingers.” Well, your sad informant was wrong.”

Eren feels both his eyebrows rise up. “OH, really?”

“You think I’m lying.” It wasn’t a question.

“Are you trying to say you never gone to school before?” Eren asks incredulously.

“Would you believe me I only went this year because of you?”

“Me? What about me?”

“Maybe I just got tired from admiring you killer legs from afar.” He replied, smirking.

Okay, he had to give him that. A lot of the girls at school were envious of his lightly tan legs. When he had been in the locker room, in his shorts, Jean had said he thought a girl was standing next to him. Well. Wait, wait, and wait. He wasn’t going to give this asshole anything!

“That really isn’t an answer, you know.”

Levi moved a step closer to him, silver eyes slowly eyeing him up and down and Eren has to stop the shiver that threatens to come.” Your eyes, Eren. Those turquoise eyes are ridiculously bright.” He takes another step closer to him and Eren has to fight his urge to move. He won’t be intimidated. “And that damn mouth you got. “

Okay, that did it.” Okay, whatever, I’m done here.”

The dark hair raven blocks his path.” Are you now? Weren’t you the one that came here?”

Eren feels a muscle twitch in his jaw.” I came only for not wanting to fail another class. I don’t like being your partner. I don’t like you sitting next to me. I don’t like your condescending smirk.” He pauses, ignoring his mind calling him a liar at each sentence he had said.” I don’t like you, period.” He feels the tips of his ears go red.

“Really?” He asked, smiling.” I like the new seating chat.”

Eren laughs.” It won’t last for long. I got a plan.”

Levi scoffs, lifting his pistol up as he stretches out his arm. Surprise goes through his body as he sees Levi’s birthmark eerily placed at the same spot as his own. “Strange place for a birthmark isn’t it?” he inquires, eyeing Levi carefully as his sleeve covers it once more.

He quirks an eyebrow up.” Want it on a more private part of my body?”

The brunette throws the raven a dismissive look.” I could care less actually. I’m out.”

“Then I’ll see you in class.”

~~

Eren was just an inch away from his mind slipping into peaceful slumber when he heard a cracking noise. His eyes automatically sprung open as he jerked forward – just in time to see a black figure staring straight at him, slide past his window and out of view. He hastily scooted himself closer to his headboard, gripping his bed sheets tightly as he stared at the small window facing his bed.

Did he imagine it?

He doubts he did if he could feel his heartbeat racing away inside his chest. With another look at the window he could see the night sky, blotted with stars and it might have been a calming picture if he wasn’t shivering crazy in his sheets. Still, he waited for his hectic pulse to slow normal enough for him to think rationally.

Carefully, he got out of his bed and crept towards his window, cupping his hands onto the glass as he looks over the glittering lights of stores and buildings. There was nothing there remotely enough for someone to climb onto and perch themselves to stare at him.

He shakes his head in disbelief. Why the heck was he paranoid? He was Eren Jaeger for fucking sake! In the back of his mind, his thoughts were pointing the blame on a pair of certain grey eyes. He shakes his head again and slips back into his sheets but it takes him a few hours for sleep to actually claim him.

~~

Ms. Dickson was blabbing on and on about something Eren could care less right now as he thought of reasonable arguments why he couldn’t be Levi’s partner. Though those thoughts were soon replaced on the mention of Levi when his mind flashed with the image of the black figure staring at him through the glass. Besides could this really be a coincidence? Levi already knew things about him, what’s not to say he probably knew where he lives too?

Eren yanks his bag open and pulls out his packet of Extra gum, slipping out two pieces and tossing them into his mouth. Chewing gum always calmed him down for some weird reason. Everyone else called him an alien for it.

“Eren?”

He jerks his head over to see Ms. Dickson giving him an expectant look.

“Eh, what…?”

Her eyes move to the ceiling before eyeing him again.” When looking for a potential mate, do you look for someone who is friendly or someone whose bad news?”

“Aren’t those two kind of the same?”

The class laughs and Levi snickers under his breath.

Ms. Dickson clucks her tongue in annoyance.” Not that kind of friendly, Mr. Jaeger.”

“Um, I doubt I can help you there but I guess the trim and proper one?”

“And why is that?”

“Because he’s better…?”

She turns her head to Levi.

“Because he’s familiar with their type. The fact that he went with proper and trim shows he’s never stepped out of his comfort zone. He’d rather experience the same boring thing all over again. “He supplies.

“Yes! That’s why. Great observation skills Levi.”

Eren looks at her, mouth hanging open.” What? No! I’ve been with a bad –“

“Jean doesn’t count.” Levi coughs, making heat appear on Eren’s cheeks as he bites his tongue.

The bell saves him from further embarrassment and Levi is out of his seat before he could hit him.

Armin appears by his side again, taking one look at his face before slowly edging towards the door.” I’ll meet you at the lockers, okay?”

He watches Armin leave and then stalks to where Ms. Dickson is grading their homework. She looks up at him with slight confusion.” Do you need something Eren?”

“Yup. I’m not liking the new seating. Levi is a horrible partner –“

“But he participated today. Finally, I might add. All I had to do was sit him next to you and bang! Improvement. His grade will go up.”

“And mine will hit the floors.” He retorts.

She gives him a look.” Don’t you think you’re being a little melodramatic? Just a little?” He just stares at him and she signs.” Look, just try it out for another week or so. You’ll get along, I just know it.”

Eren wants to pull out his hair but he knows anything else he says won’t get her to change the seating’s so with a loud sign he shuffles out the door.


End file.
